Chameleon (3.5e Class)
Always sneaking and hiding, nobody ever finds a chameleon unless the chameleon wants to be found. They can easily hide their tracks and disguise themselves and always use this to their advantage. Chameleon Sneaks and thieves chameleons are the perfect character for anyone who wants to be able to hide with astonishing ability and keep unnoticed. Making a Chameleon Chameleon's can work well with other classes. As they're not very good at up front fighting and can use the help of melee based classes. They also do well with spellcasters as spellcasters can usually distract a target well enough so a chameleon can get in a sneak attack. Abilities: Charisma, Dexterity, Intelligence. Races: Any and all races are very likely to join this class. Especially those that are of small size. Alignment: Any chaotic. Starting Gold: 5d4 As rogue. Starting Age: Simple as rogue. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Chameleon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Chameleons are proficient with all simple weapons and with the talenta tangat, kukri, short sword, rapier, longbow, all monk speicalty weapons and the hand crossbow. : Chameleon's gain their class level +3 as a bonus to the Disguise skill. (Ex): If a chameleon can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The chameleon's attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the chameleon flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two chameleon levels thereafter. Should the chameleon score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a chameleon can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. A chameleon can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The chameleon must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A chameleon cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. At level 20 all sneak attack damage dice increase to d8. (Sp): A chameleon can use the Disguise spell on themselves 4/day at first level. At third level this becomes an at will power (Ex): A chameleon can hide in unusual locations, and may hide in areas without cover or concealment without penalty. A Chameleon may even hide while being observed. This ability does not remove the -10 penalty for moving at full speed, or the -20 penalty for running or fighting. (Sp): A chameleon can use Tree Shape and Meld With Stone 3/day at 4th level. This increases to 6/day at 6th level and 10/day at 10th level and at will at 15th level. (Sp): A chameleon can use Alter Form 2/day at 4th level. This increases to 6/day at 6th level and at will at 15th level. (Sp): A chameleon can use Enlarge Person 4/day at sixth level and Reduce Person 4/day at sixth level. This increases to at will at 10th level. (Ex): At 6th level a chameleon Adds his class level +3 to Bluff, Diplomacy and the Sleight of Hand Skill. (Sp): A chameleon can use Polymorph 2/day at 8th level but only on herself. This increases to 4/day at 10th level and at will at 20th level. (Ex): Starting at level 10 a chameleon gains his class levels +3 as a bonus to Bluff, Hide and Move silently . (Sp): A chameleon can use Charm Person 6/day and Suggestion 4/day starting at 12th level. (Ex): A chameleon can attack an opponent with a concealed weapon denying their opponent their dexterity bonus to their AC without having to make a sleight of hand check. It is not a standard action for a chameleon to do this. (Sp): A chameleon can use the spell Statue 4/day on himself starting at 16th level and at will at level 20. (Sp): A chameleon can use Ehreal Jaunt 5/day at 18th level. This increases to at will at 20th level. (Sp): A chameleon can turn invisible 5/day like under the influence of Invisibility Greater. Ex-Chameleon A chameleon that is no longer chaotic loses all special abilities. Chameleon's in the World A chameleon fits anywhere she wants to as he can be anything he wants. Daily Life: Stealing, gambling, eating, sleeping living the good life a chameleon can sneak into your house well your walking out the door and still rob you before you turn around to see where the noise came from. Chameleon Lore Characters with ranks in History can research chameleon's to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- --> Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Medium BAB Category:Sneak Attack Category:Alternative Magic Category:Spontaneous Spellcasting